Acronyms
Acronyms are abbreviations and a number of Acronyms float around in the World of Finance. In case, one does not know the meaning of the same, the entire issue, discussion, point of observation, etc. may not be understood correctly. Although it is often said that use of Acronyms should be restricted to the bare minimum, in the real life scenario, their use is increasing and they are "invented" on a regular basis. A list of popular acronyms are appended below with their expanded form. 0-9 A ;A : A Nasdaq symbol indicating that stocks of a particular company are class A stocks. ;AAA : Triple-A (AAA) rated Bonds are the highest rated bonds and are considered very safe. ;AAF : Asset Allocation Fund ;AAGR : Average Annual Growth Rate ;AAR : Average Annual Return ;ABB : Activity Based Budgeting ;ABC : Activity Based Costing ;ABF : Asian Bond Fund ;ABI : Absolute Breadth Index ;ABS : Automated Bond System ;ACB : Adjusted Cost Base ;ABM : Activity Based Management ;ACRS : Accelerated Cost Recovery System ;ACATS : Automated Customer Account Transfer Service ;ACT : Automated Confirmation Transaction Service ;AD : Advance/Decline Line ;ADF : Andorran Franc ;ADR : American Depositary Receipt ;ADS : American Depositary Share ;ADSL : Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line ;ADTV : Average Daily Trading Volume ;ADX : Average Directional Index ;AED : U.A.E. Dirham ;AER : Annual Equivalent Rate ;AFA : Afghanistan Afghani ;AGI : Adjusted Gross Income ;AGM : Annual General Meeting ;AHT : After-Hours Trading ;AIR : Assumed Interest Rate ;ALL : Albanian Lek ;AMEX : American Stock Exchange ;AMPS : Auction Market Preferred Stock ;APT : Arbitrage Pricing Theory ;AMT : Alternative Minimum Tax ;ANG : Netherlands Antilles Guilder ;AON : Angolan New Kwanza ;AON : All Or None ;AP : Accounts Payable ;APR : Annual Percentage Rate ;APV : Adjusted Present Value ;APY : Annual Percentage Yield ;AQO : Average Qualitative Opinion ;AR : Accounts Receivable ;ARM : Adjustable-Rate Mortgage ;ARR : Accounting Rate of Return ;ARS : Argentinian Nuevo Peso ;ASCOT : Asset Swapped Convertible Option Transaction ;ASX : Australian Stock Exchange ;ATHEX : Athens Stock Exchange ;ATOI : After Tax Operating Income ;ATR : Average True Range ;ATS : Austrian Schillings ;AUD : Australian dollar ;AUM : Assets Under Management ;AWG : Aruba Guilder ;AXJ : Asia Ex-Japan B ;BA : Banker's Acceptance ;BAN : Bond Anticipation Note ;BBD : Barbados Dollar ;BBV : Bolsa Boliviana de Valores ;BCE : Board Certified In Estate Planning ;BCR : Benefit Cost Ratio ;B/D : Barrels Per Day ;BDC : Business Development Company ;BDT : Bangladesh Taka ;BEY : Bond Equivalent Yield ;BGN : Bulgarian Lev ;BHD : Bahraini Dinar ;BI : Beginning Inventory ;BIC : Bank Investment Contract ;BIF : Burundi Franc ;BIMBO : Buy-In Management Buyout ;BIS : Bank For International Settlements ;BMD : Bermudian Dollar ;BND : Brunei Dollar ;BOB : Bolivian Boliviano ;BOD : Board Of Directors ;BOE : Bank of England ;BOJ : Bank Of Japan ;BOP : Balance Of Payments ;BOT : Balance Of Trade ;BPS : Basis Point ;BRL : Brazilian Real ;BSD : Bahamanian Dollar ;BSE : Bahrain Stock Exchange ;BSE : Beirut Stock Exchange ;BSX : Bermuda Stock Exchange ;BTN : Bhutan Ngultrum ;BWP : Botswana Pula ;BZP : Belize Dollar C ;CAD : Canadian Dollar ;CAF : Currency Adjustment Factor ;CAGR : Compound Annual Growth Rate ;CAPEX : Capital Expenditure ;CAS : Certified Annuity Specialist ;CATC : Chicago Analytic Trading Company ;CAV : Compound Accreted Value ;CBOE : Chicago Board Options Exchange ;CCA : Capital Cost Allowance ;CCAPM : Consumption Capital Asset Pricing Model ;CCC : Cash Conversion Cycle ;CCI : Consumer Confidence Index ;CCLIA : Connie Lee - College Construction Loan Insurance Association ;CCMA : Canadian Capital Markets Association ;CCS : Current Cost of Supplies ;CD : Certificate Of Deposit ;CDA : Capital Dividend Account ;CDO : Collateralized Debt Obligation ;CDPU : Cash Distribution Per Unit ;CDSC :Contingent Deferred Sales Charge ;CDR : Chinese Depositary Receipt ;CEO : Chief Executive Officer ;CEPS : Cash Earnings Per Share ;CER : Coupon Equivalent Rate ;CESG : Canada Education Savings Grant ;CF : Cash Flow ;CFA : Chartered Financial Analyst ;CFAT : Cash Flow After Taxes ;CFO : Chief Financial Officer ;CFPS : Cash Flow Per Share ;CFR : Cost and Freight ;CFROI : Cash Flow Return on Investment ;CFS : Certified Fund Specialist ;CFTB : Commodities Futures Trade Board ;CFTC : Commodity Futures Trading Commission ;CHF : Swiss franc ;CIC : Chartered Investment Councelor ;CIF : Cost, Insurance and Freight ;CIMC : Certified Investment Management Consultant ;CIMS : Certified Investment Management Specialist ;CINS : CUSIP International Numbering System ;CIPF : Canadian Investor Protection Fund ;CISO : Chief Information Security Officer ;CIV : Calculated Intangible Value ;CLN : Credit Linked Note ;CLO : Collateralized Loan Obligation ;CLP : Chili Peso ;CLTV : Combined Loan To Value Ratio ;CMB : Cash Management Bill ;CMBS : Commercial Mortgage-Backed Securities ;CMHC : Canadian Mortgage and Housing Corporation ;CML : Capital Market Line ;CMO : Collateralized Mortgage Obligation ;CMP : Civil Money Penalty ;CMT : Chartered Market Technician ;CNY : China Yuan Renminbi ;COBRA : Consolidated Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act ;COCOS : Contingent Convertibles ;COD : Cash On Delivery ;COGS : Cost Of Goods Sold ;COLI : Company Owned Life Insurance ;COP : Colombian Peso ;CPC : Cost Per Click ;CPM : Cost Per Thousand ;COO : Chief Operating Officer ;COP : Certificate of Participation ;COUGRS : Certificate of Government Receipts ;CPA : Certified Public Accountant ;CPF : Central Provident Fund ;CPG : Consumer Packaged Goods ;CPI : Consumer Price Index ;CPR : Conditional Prepayment Rate ;CRA : Canada Revenue Agency ;CRB : Commodity Research Bureau Index ;CRC : Costa Rican Colon ;CROGI : Cash Return on Gross Investment ;CSC : Certified Senior Consultant ;CSI : Commodity Selection Index ;CSO : Chief Security Officer ;CTA : Commodity Trading Advisor ;CTD : Cheapest to Deliver ;CTI : Customer Type Indicator Codes ;CUP : Cuban Peso ;CUSIP : Committee on Uniform Securities Identification Procedures ;CV : Coefficient Of Variation ;CVE : Cape Verde Escudo ;CVI : Cumulative Volume Index ;CVR : Contingent Value Rights ;CYP : Cyprus Pound ;CZK : Czech Koruna D ;DAC : Deferred Acquisition Costs ;DAIO : Down-and-In Option ;DAOO : Down-and-Out Option ;DAT : Direct Access Trading ;DAX : German Stock Index ;DCA : Dollar-Cost Averaging ;DCF : Discounted Cash Flow ;DDM : Dividend Discount Model ;DECS : Dividend Enhanced Convertible Stock ;DECS : Debt Exchangeable for Common Stock ;DES : Delivered Ex Ship ;DEWKS : Dually Employed With Kids ;DINKS : Dual Income, No Kids ;DIP : Debtor in Possession ;DIP : Debtor-in-Possession Financing ;DJ-AIGCI : Dow Jones AIG Commodity Index ;DJF : Djibourti Franc ;DJIA : Dow Jones Industrial Average ;DJTA : Dow Jones Transportation Average ;DJUA : Dow Jones Utility Average ;DK : Don't Know ;DKK : Danish Krone ;DNI : Do Not Increase ;DNR : Do Not Reduce ;DLOM : Discounts For Lack Of Marketability ;DMI : Directional Movement Index ;DNI : Distributable Net Income ;DOP : Dominican Republic Peso ;DOT : Designated Order Turnaround ;DPP : Direct Participation Program ;DPO : Days Payable Outstanding ;DSE : Dhaka Stock Exchange ;DSCR : Debt-Service Coverage Ratio ;DSI : Days Sales Of Inventory ;DSO : Days Sales Outstanding ;DRD : Dividends Received Deduction ;DRIFT : Do It Right The First Time ;DRIP : Dividend Reinvestment Plan ;DSPP : Direct Stock Purchase Plan ;DTC : Depository Trust Company ;DTCC : Depository Trust & Clearing Corporation ;DTCT : Depository Trust Company Tracking ;DTI : Debt-To-Income Ratio ;DVP : Delivery Versus Payment ;DWAC : Deposit/Withdrawal at Custodian E ;EAFE : Europe, Australasia, Far East ;EBIAT : Earnings Before Interest After Taxes ;EBIDA : Earnings Before Interest, Depreciation And Amortization ;EBIT : Earnings Before Interest & Tax ;EBITD : Earnings Before Interest, Tax and Depreciation ;EBITDA : Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation and Amortization ;EBITDAL : Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, Amortization And Special Losses ;EBITDAR : Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, Amortization, and Restructuring or Rent Costs ;EBITDAX : Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, Depletion, Amortization, and Exploration Expenses ;EBO : Employee Buyout ;EBSA : Employee Benefits Security Administration ;EBT : Earnings Before Tax ;ECB : European Central Bank ;ECI : Employment Cost Index ;ECM : Equity Capital Market ;ECN : Electronic Communication Network ;EDGAR : Electronic Data Gathering, Analysis and Retrieval ;EGP : Egyptian Pound. ;EIC : Earned Income Credit ;EITF : Emerging Issues Task Force ;EKK : Estonian Kroon ;ELN : Equity Linked Note ;EMA : Exponential Moving Average ;EMC : Equity Market Capitalization ;EMEA : Europe, Middle East and Africa ;EMH : Efficient Market Hypothesis ;EMS : European Monetary System ;EMTN : Euro Medium Term Note ;EMU : European Economic and Monetary Union ;EONIA : Euro Overnight Index Average ;EOQ : Economic Order Quantity ;EPP : Equity Premium Puzzle ;EPS : Earnings Per Share ;ERISA : Employee Retirement Income Security Act ;ER : Expense Ratio ;ERP : Enterprise Resource Planning ;ESOT : Employee Share Ownership Trust ;ESO : Employee Stock Option ;ESOP : Employee Stock Ownership Plan ;ETA : Employment And Training Administration ;ETB : Ethiopian Birr ;ETF : Exchange-Traded Fund ;EUR : Euro ;EURIBOR : Euro Interbank Offer Rate ;EV/EBITDA : Ratio of Enterprise Value divided by Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation and Amortization ;EV : Enterprise Value ;EVA : Economic Value Added ;EVE : Economic Value Of Equity ;EXW : Ex Works F ;FAB : Five Against Bond Spread ;FAR : Free Asset Ratio ;FAS : Free Alongside ;FASB : Financial Accounting Standards Board ;FCC : Federal Communications Commission ;FCF : Free Cash Flow ;FCFF : Free Cash Flow For The Firm ;FDA : Food And Drug Administration ;FDIC : Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation ;FFCS : Federal Farm Credit System ;FFE : Furniture, Fixtures & Equipment ;FFO : Funds From Operations ;FHLMC : Freddie Mac - Federal Home Loan Mortgage Corp ;FICO : ;FIE : Foreign-Invested Enterprise ;FII : Foreign Institutional Investor ;FJD : Fiji Dollar ;FKP : Falkland Islands Pound ;FLEX : Flexible Exchange Option ;FLP : Family Limited Partnership ;FMAN : February, May, August, and November ;FOB : Free On Board ;FOF : Flow Of Funds ;FOK : Fill Or Kill ;FOMC : Federal Open Market Committee ;FRA : Forward Rate Agreement ;FRB : Federal Reserve Board ;FRN : Floating-Rate Note ;FRODOR : Foreign Official Dollar Reserves ;FSA : Flexible Spending Account ;FTM : Forward Triangular Merger ;FTC : Federal Trade Commission ;FTOB : Frankfurter Termin- und Optionenbörse ;FTSE : Financial Times (F-T) and London Stock Exchange (S-E) ;FX : Forex ;FY : Fiscal Year ;FYA : First Year Allowance G ;G-5 : Group of Five ;G-7 : Group Of Seven ;G10 : Group of Ten ;GAAP : Generally Accepted Accounting Principles ;GAAS : Generally Accepted Auditing Standards ;GARP : Growth At A Reasonable Price ;GATT : General Agreement On Tariffs And Trade ;GBP : Great British Pound ;GCF : General Collateral Financing Trades ;GDP : Gross Domestic Product ;GDR : Global Depositary Receipt ;GGM : Gordon Growth Model ;GHC : Ghanian Cedi ;GIC : Guaranteed Investment (Interest) Certificate ;GIC : Guaranteed Investment Contract ;GIP : Gibraltar Pound ;GIPS : Global Investment Performance Standards ;GLWB : Guaranteed Lifetime Withdrawal Benefit ;GMD : Gambian Dalasi ;GNF : Guinea Franc ;GNP : Gross National Product ;GO : General Obligation Bond ;GPM : Gross Processing Margin ;GRS : Global Registered Share ;GSA : Glass-Steagall Act ;GSCI : Goldman Sachs Commodity Index ;GSE : Government-Sponsored Enterprise ;GSRA : Government-Sponsored Retirement Arrangement ;GTC : Good 'Till Canceled ;GTM : Good This Month ;GTQ : Guatemala Quetzal ;GYD : Guyanese Dollar H ;HDD : Heating Degree Day ;HDHP : High-Deductible Health Plan ;HIBOR : Hong Kong Interbank Offer Rate ;HICP : Harmonized Index of Consumer Prices ;HIFO : Highest In, First Out ;HJM : Heath-Jarrow-Morton Model ;HKD : Hong Kong dollar ;HLT : Highly Leveraged Transaction ;HNL : Honduran Lempira ;HNWI : High Net Worth Individual ;HOLDR : Holding Company Depository Receipt ;HSA : Health Savings Account ;HTG : Haitian Gourde ;HTML : HyperText Markup Language ;HUF : Hungarian Forint I ;IAFE : International Association of Financial Engineers ;IAN : Index Amortizing Note ;IAS : International Accounting Standards ;IB : Investment Bank ;IB : Introducing Broker ;IBAN : International Bank Account Number ;IBES : Institutional Brokers' Estimate System ;IBF : International Banking Facility ;ICULS : Irredeemable Convertible Unsecured Loan Stock ;IDA : Individual Development Account ;IDR :Indonesian Rupiah ;IDR : International Depository Receipt ;IFRS : International Financial Reporting Standards ;IDRB : Industrial Development Revenue Bonds ;ILOC : Irrevocable Letter Of Credit ;ILS : Israeli New Shekel ;INR : Indian Rupee ;IPA : Inflation-Protected Annuity ;IPI : Industrial Production Index ;IPO : Initial Public Offering ;IPS : Inflation-Protected Security ;IPS : Investment Policy Statement ;IQD : Iraqi Dinar ;IR : Investor Relations ;IRA : Individual Retirement Account ;IRP : Interest Rate Parity ;IRR : Internal Rate Of Return ;IRR : Iranian Rial ;IRS : Internal Revenue Service ;ISDA : International Swaps and Derivatives Association ;ISK : Iceland Krona ;ISLM : ;ISIN : International Securities Identification Number ;ISMA : International Securities Market Association ;ISO :Incentive Stock Option ;ISP : Internet Service Provider ;IV : Implied Volatility J ;JAJO : January, April, July, and October ;JCP : Junior Capital Pool ;JIC : Just In Case ;JIT : Just In Time ;JMD : Jamaican Dollar ;JOD : Jordanian Dina ;JPY : Japanese yen ;JTIC : Joint Tenants in Common ;JTWROS : Joint Tenants with Right of Survivorship K ;KES : Kenyan Shilling ;KHR : Cambodian Riel ;KMF : Comoros Franc ;KOSPI : Korean Composite Stock Price Indexes ;KPW : North Korean Won ;KRW : Korean Won ;KSOP : ;KWD : Kuwaiti Dinar ;KYC : Know Your Client ;KYD : Cayman Islands Dollar ;KZT : Kazakhstan Tenge L ;LAK : Laos Kip ;LBP : Lebanese Pound ;LBO : Leveraged Buyout ;LDI : Liability Driven Investment ;LFY : Last Full Year ;LGAP :Lady Godiva Accounting Principles ;LIBID : London Interbank Bid Rate ;LIBOR : London Interbank Offered Rate ;LIFO : Last In, First Out ;LLC : Limited Liability Company ;LKR : Sri Lankan Rupee ;LP : Limited Partnership ;LRIC : Long Run Incremental Cost ;LRATC : Long-Run Average Total Cost ;LRD : Liberian Dollar ;LSL : Lesotho Loti ;LTCM : Long-Term Capital Management ;LTL : Lithuanian Litas ;LTM : Last Twelve Months ;LTV : Loan To Value Ratio ;LVL : Latvian Lat ;LYD : Libyan Dinar ;LYON : Liquid Yield Option Note M ;MA : Moving Average ;MACD : Moving Average Convergence Divergence ;MACRS : Modified Accelerated Cost Recovery System ;MAD : Moroccan Dirham ;M&M : Modigliani-Miller Theorem ;MBA : Master Of Business Administration ;MBM : Maturity by Maturity Bidding ;MBO : Municipals-Over-Bonds Spread ;MBO : Management Buyout ;MCI : Monetary Conditions Index ;MEBO : Management And Employee Buyout ;MIRR : Modified Internal Rate Of Return ;MIT : Market If Touched ;MJSD : March, June, September, and December ;MMDA : money market demand account ;MMK : Myanmar Kyat ;MNC : Multinational Corporation ;MNT : Mongolian Tughrik ;MOC : Market On Close ;MOP : Macau Pataca ;MPT :Modern Portfolio Theory ;MPC : Marginal Propensity To Consume ;MRO : Mauritanian Ouguiya ;MRQ : Most Recent Quarter ;MTA : Market Technicians Association ;MTL : Maltese Lira ;MTM : Mark To Market ;MTN : Medium Term Note ;MUICP : Monetary Union Index of Consumer Prices ;MUR : Mauritius Rupee ;MVA : Market Value Added ;MVQ : Market versus Quote ;MVR : Maldive Rufiyaa ;MWK : Malawi Kwacha ;MXP : Mexican peso ;MYR : Malaysian Ringgit ;MZM : Mozambique Metical ;MZM : Money Zero Maturity N ;NAD : Namibia Dollar ;NAIC : National Association of Investors Corporation ;NAICS : North American Industry Classification System ;NAL : Net Advantage To Leasing ;NAV : Net Asset Value ;NAVPS : Net Asset Value Per Share ;NCAVPS : Net Current Asset Value Per Share ;NAREIT : National Association Of Real Estate Investment Trusts ;NASD : National Association of Securities Dealers ;NASDAQ : National Association of Securities Dealers Automated Quotation ;NBBO : National Best Bid and Offer ;NCD : Negotiable Certificate Of Deposit ;NCIB : Normal-Course Issuer Bid ;NDF : Non-Deliverable Forward ;NDS : Non-Deliverable Swap ;NFA : National Futures Association ;NGN : Nigerian Naira ;NI : Net Income ;NIF : Note Issuance Facility ;NIMS : Net Interest Margin Securities ;NIO : Nicaraguan Cordoba ;NMF : No Meaningful Figure ;NMS : National Market System ;NMS : Normal Market Size ;NOB : Note Against Bond Spread ;NOI : Net Operating Income ;NOK : Norwegian Krone ;NOL : Net Operating Loss ;NOPAT : Net Operating Profit After Tax ;NOPLAT : Net Operating Profit Less Adjusted Taxes ;NOW : Negotiable Order of Withdrawal (NOW) Account ;NPL : Non Performing Loan ;NPR : Nepal Rupee ;NPV : Net Present Value ;NRD : National Registration Database ;NSCC : National Securities Clearing Corporation ;NSMIA : National Securities Markets Improvement Act ;NT : Near Term ;NVI : Negative Volume Index ;NYBOT : New York Board Of Trade ;NYMEX :New York Mercantile Exchange ;NYSE : New York Stock Exchange ;NZD : New Zealand Dollar O ;OAS : Option Adjusted Spread ;OASDI : Old Age, Survivors and Disability Insurance Program ;OBV : On-Balance Volume ;OCF : Operating Cash Flow ;OECD : Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development ;OEM : Original Equipment Manufacturer ;OEX : Symbol for the Standard & Poor's 100 Index ;OHLC : Open, High, Low, Close Chart ;OID : Original Issue Discount ;OIBDA : Operating Income Before Depreciation And Amortization ;OMO : Open Market Operations ;OMR : Oman Rial ;OPALS : Optimized Portfolio as Listed Securities ;OPEC : Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries ;OPRA : Options Price Reporting Authority ;OTC : Over-The-Counter ;OTCBB : Over-The-Counter Bulletin Board ;OTS : Office Of Thrift Supervision ;OZT : Troy Ounce P ;P2P : Peer To Peer or Path To Profitability ;PAB : Panama Balboa ;PAB : Private Activity Bond ;P&L : Profit and Loss Statement ;PBGC : Pension Benefit Guaranty Corporation ;PBV : Price By Volume Chart ;PCE : Personal Consumption Expenditures ;PCEPI : Index for Personal Consumption Expenditures ;PCX : Pacific Exchange ;PE : Price-Earnings Ratio ;PEG : Price/Earnings To Growth ;PEGY : Price/Earnings to Growth and Dividend Yield ;PEN : Peruvian Nuevo Sol ;PERC : Preferred Equity Redemption Stock ;PFE : Polarized Fractal Efficiency ;PFIC : Passive Foreign Investment Company ;PGK : Papua New Guinea Kina ;PHLX : Philadelphia Stock Exchange ;PHP : Philippine Peso ;PIK : Payment In-Kind ;PIPE : Private Investment in Public Equity ;PINES : Public Income Notes ;PLC : Public Limited Company ;PLN : Polish Zloty ;PMI : Purchasing Managers' Index ;POF : Proof Of Funds ;POP : Point of Purchase ;POP : Public Offering Price ;PPA : Pension Protection Act Of 2006 ;PPE : Property, Plant And Equipment ;PPI : Producer Price Index ;PPO : Percentage Price Oscillator ;PRIDES : Preferred Redeemable Increased Dividend Equity Security ;PSA : Public Securities Association Standard Prepayment Model ;PSR : Price-To-Sales Ratio ;PVBP : Price Value of a Basis Point ;PVI : Positive Volume Index ;PYG : Paraguay Guarani Q ;QAE : Qualified Adoption Expenses ;QAR : Qatar Riyal ;QIB : Qualified Institutional Buyer ;QOQ : Quarter on Quarter ;QSD : Quality Spread Differential ;QSR : Qualified Special Representative Agreement ;QTIP : Qualified Terminable Interest Property Trust ;QUIPS : Quarterly Income Preferred Securities R ;R&D : Research And Development ;RAR : Revenue Agent's Report ;RAROC : Risk Adjusted Return on Capital ;RAN : Revenue Anticipation Note ;RCB : Reverse Convertible Bond ;RCN : Reverse Convertible Note ;REIT : Real Estate Investment Trust ;REMIC : Real Estate Mortgage Investment Conduits ;RFRP : Risk-Free Rate Puzzle ;RIC : Regulated Investment Company ;RVP : Receive Versus Payment ;RESP : Registered Education Savings Plan ;RIA : Registered Investment Advisor ;ROA : Return On Assets ;ROCE : Return On Capital Employed ;ROE : Return On Equity ;ROI : Return On Investment ;ROIC : Return On Investment Capital ;ROL : Romanian New Leu ;RONA : Return On Net Assets ;RONIC :Return On New Invested Capital ;ROR : Return On Revenue ;ROS : Return On Sales ;RPI : Retail Price Index ;RPM : Revenue Seat Miles ;RPP : Registered Pension Plan ;RPU : Revenue Per User ;RRIF : Registered Retirement Income Fund ;RRSP : Registered Retirement Savings Plan ;RS : Relative Strength ;RSI : Relative Strength Index ;RTGS : Real Time Gross Settlement ;RTTC : Round Trip Transaction Costs ;RUB : Russian ruble bloodclart ;RUF : Revolving Underwriting Facility S ;SAAR : Seasonally Adjusted Annual Rate ;S&P : Standard & Poor's ;SAP : Statutory Accounting Principles ;SAR : Stock Appreciation Right ;SAR : Saudi Riyal ;SBD : Solomon Islands Dollar ;SCR : Seychelles Rupee ;SCM : Supply Chain Management ;SDD : Sudanese Dinar ;SDP : Sudanese Pound ;SDR : Special Drawing Rights ;SEC : Securities And Exchange Commission ;SEDAR : System for Electronic Document Analysis and Retrieval ;SEDOL : Stock Exchange Daily Official List ;SEPP : Substantially Equal Periodic Payment ;SEK : Swedish Krona ;SEP : Simplified Employee Pension ;SGA : Selling, General & Administrative Expense ;SGD : Singapore Dollar ;SGR : Sustainable Growth Rate ;SHP : St. Helana Pound ;SIBOR : Singapore Interbank Offered Rate ;SIC : Standard Industrial Classification ;SIMPLE : Savings Incentive Match Plan for Employees of Small Employers ;SIPC : Securities Investor Protection Corporation ;SIT : Slovenian Tolar ;SKK : Slovak Koruna ;SLL : Sierra Leone Leone ;SMA : Simple Moving Average ;SOES : Small Order Execution System ;SOMC : Shadow Open Market Committee ;SOS : Somali Shilling ;SOX : Sarbanes-Oxley Act Of 2002 ;SPA : Sales And Purchase Agreement ;SPAC : Special Purpose Acquisition Company ;SPAN : Standardized Portfolio Analysis ;SPARQS : Stock Participation Accreting Redemption Quarterly-Pay Securities ;SPDR : Spiders ;SPOT : Single Payment Options Trading ;SPRA : Special Purchase and Resale Agreement ;SPV : Special Purpose Vehicle ;SPX : ;SRG : Suriname Dollar ;SRI : Socially Responsible Investment ;SSA : Social Security Administration ;SSF : Single Stock Future ;SSI : Supplemental Security Income ;SSN : Social Security Number ;SSO : Sub-Sovereign Obligation ;STAMP : Securities Transfer Association Medallion Program ;STARC : Stoller Average Range Channels ;STD : Sao Tome/Principe Dobra ;STP : Straight Through Processing ;STRYPES : Structured Yield Product Exchangeable For Stock ;SVA : Shareholder Value Added ;SVC : Salvador Colon ;SWIFT : Society for Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunications ;SWORD :Stock And Warrant Off-Balance Sheet R&D ;SYP : Syrian Pound ;SZL : Swaziland Lilangeni T ;TAC : Targeted Amortization Class ;TAN : Tax Anticipation Notes ;TBA : To Be Announced ;TBE : Tenants By Entirety ;TCO : Total Cost Of Ownership ;TER : Total Expense Ratio ;TEV : Total Enterprise Value ;THB : Thai Baht ;TIAA-CREF : Teachers Insurance and Annuity Association - College Retirement Equities Fund ;TIC : Tenants In Common ;TIE : Times Interest Earned ;TIGRS : Treasury Investment Growth Receipts ;TIPS : Treasury Inflation Protected Securities ;TMWX : Wilshire 5000 Total Market Index ;TND : Tunisian Dinar ;TOD : Transfer-On-Death ;TOP : Tonga P'anga ;TOPIX : Tokyo Price Index ;T/P : Take-Profit Order ;TRL : Turkish New Lira ;TRS : Teacher Retirement System ;TRUPS : Trust Preferred Securities ;TSE : Tokyo Stock Exchange ;TSR : Total Shareholder Return ;TSV : Time Segmented Volume ;TTD : Trinidad & Tobago Dollar ;TTM : Trailing Twelve Months ;TV : Terminal Value ;TVI : Trade Volume Index ;TWD : Taiwan Dollar ;TZS : Tanzanian Shilling U ;UAH : Ukraine Hryvnia ;UBTI : Unrelated Business Taxable Income ;UCITS : Undertakings for the Collective Investment of Transferable Securities ;UGS : Uganda Shilling ;UGMA : Uniform Gifts to Minors Act ;UI : Ulcer Index ;UIP : Uncovered Interest Rate Parity ;UIT : Unit Investment Trust ;UMA : Unified Managed Account ;UMHA : Unified Managed Household Account ;URDG : Uniform Rules For Demand Guarantees ;USD : U.S. dollar ;UTMA : Uniform Transfers to Minors Act ;UT : Unit Trust ;UYU : Uruguayan Peso V ;VAMI : Value Added Monthly Index ;VCR : Variable Coupon Renewable Note ;VEB : Venezuelan Bolivar ;VIPERS : Vanguard Index Participation Receipts ;VND : Vietnamese Dong ;VPT : Volume Price Trend Indicator ;VUV : Vanuatu Vatu ;VWAP : Volume Weighted Average Price ;VXN : CBOE Nasdaq Volatility Index W ;WAI : Wealth Added Index ;WACC : Weighted Average Cost Of Capital ;WAL : Weighted Average Life ;WDA : Written Down Allowance ;WEBS : World Equity Benchmark Series ;WGC : World Gold Council ;WI : When Issued ;WIP : Work in Progress ;WST : Samoan Tala ;WTO : World Trade Organization : X ;X : A Nasdaq stock symbol specifying that it is a mutual fund ;XD : ex-dividend ;XDIS : a security trading ex-distribution ;XRT : ex-rights ;XW : ex-warrant Y ;YOY : Year Over Year ;YTD : Year To Date ;YTM : Yield To Maturity Z ;ZAR : South African Rand ;ZBA : Zero Balance Account ;ZBB : Zero Based Budgeting ;ZEBRA : Zero Basis Risk Swap ;ZWD : Zimbabwe Dollar See also *Bond Glossary *Buzzwords *Investing Glossary * קורס שוק ההון External resources Finance Acronyms and Finance Abbreviations Category:Glossary Category:Acronyms